Opening My Eyes To Everything That Matters
by LittleBabyLocke
Summary: Georgie gets stick of life w/ Mac and Maxie. Her and Dillon give the road another change. AN: I'm really not sure what the rating will be or is, but it could change at any given moment so I put PG-13


Part One.  
  
" Hey." Dillon said to Georgie as he caught up with her sitting outside of Kelly's. He kissed her on the cheek and noticed the not so happy look on her face. " What's wrong?"  
  
" Remember when he left?" She asked, and he simply nodded.  
  
" Yeah. It was great. Why?" He noticed her shortage of words wasn't like her. He started worry a little. Thinking that she might be dumping him or something that would also leave him feeling depressed.   
  
" I wanna do it again." She told him. Her eyes still on the ground, and she was colleting her thoughts. She was planning everything in her head, and this time she refused to be caught. " Wanna come with me?" He looked at her as if the earth had shifted right under them. He watched her for a few minutes until he was sure she was being serious. Then his mind raced to a year ago when they had left, and how much fun they'd had being on their own.   
  
" Of course. You're my only reason for staying in Port Charles." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She looked up and smiled for the first time. " Where do you wanna go?"  
  
" I wanna leave the country." She said bluntly, and he could tell she'd been thinking this over for a while. " I've been to Mexico a couple a times and Canada once, but I wanna go to Europe. How much does a plain ticket cost? I think I've got enough money saved for a one way" Dillon smiled at her comments.   
  
" I'll take care of that." He said to her, and he put a finger over her lips to stop her from abjection. " Just tell me where you wanna go."  
  
" I don't know. You've been there. Was there any place that you really liked?" She asked and he thought for a moment.   
  
" I liked Paris. Maybe that's because out of all the languages I know French better." She smiled at him telling him everything he needed to know. " Okay…I'll book the tickets, and we'll go from there. Earliest flight?"   
  
" Yeah. Or maybe the earliest one that leaves an ungodly hour in the morning. It's easier to sneak out when everyone else is asleep. Would you be able to get up for something like that?" She laughed.   
  
" No, but I wouldn't go to sleep. I save sleeping for the long flight on the plain."   
  
" That sounds good." She smiled. Things were finally starting to look up for her. Dillon always seemed to make things that way, and he couldn't be happier doing it. He loved seeing her smile.   
  
" I'm going to go talk to my mom's light agent, and I'll call you on your cell phone in a minute." He kissed her cheek again, and then ran off to the Quartermaine house.   
  
" Hey." A blonde said sitting down where Dillon once was.  
  
" Hi Maxie." Georgie said not too thrilled to be putting up with her sister yet again.  
  
" I need you to cover for me tonight." Georgie rolled her eyes at Maxie's comment. " Look, Mac wont be home until late, because he just got a new case. So chances are that he wont even find out about this."  
  
" What's the case?" The annoyed one asked.  
  
" Drugs have been stolen from the hospital. Anyways. I'm going to go over to Kyle's place. He's having another party." All Georgie could do was think about stupidly naive her sister was. She had tried to tell her over and over again about Kyle and the fact that he was only using her for drugs and sex.   
  
" Whatever." She said and walked away started to head for what would no longer be her home. Half way there her cell phone started to ring. " Hello?" She answered it.  
  
" Hey. Okay we have a million flights we can take. Do you want to come back? I need to know if I'm making two way flight tickets." Dillon said from the other side of the line.  
  
" No." She said bluntly. She knew she didn't need to give him an excuse for anything.  
  
" Okay, so that means you don't want to be found, right?" He asked.  
  
" Right, why?"   
  
" Because I found a number in Jason's book that could give us new stuff…like passports, ids, driver license, and stuff like that."  
  
" So Mac wouldn't find us. That's cool." She said making since of his words.   
  
" Okay. Well…I'm going to pick your name." He said trying not to laugh.  
  
" Be nice. Don't you need my picture for that find of thing?" She knew him well enough to know that it didn't even cross his mind.   
  
" I've got plenty. Well…got to go. Start packing." He told her and hung up. She continued walking her old house in a slightly better mood. 


End file.
